Small Conversation
by FrauleinRose
Summary: Kenya never expected for their small conversations to grow. Neither did she.


**Disclaimer:**_ Prince of Tennis_ **does not** belong to me in anyway possible. REALLY. Only the OC.

**Random note: **I know some people in the fandom don't like the insertcharacterhere/oc fics a.k.a. dream novels. I really am sorry if you don't like this one. **Constructive criticism** is appreciated, since this is the first time I wrote a cheesy fic like this, haha. Please point out spelling or grammar errors if you do see them. I already ran this thing through MS Word a billion times and my beta-reader wasn't online when I finished but I still want to know if there are errors and stuff (i.e. OOCness). It's kind of rushed, so I'm sorry. I know, I know. I'm supposed to be writing a new chapter for _Chibi Fairy Tales_, shush.

* * *

It was always just a small conversation. A simple "hi" and "hello", and followed with occasional inquiries about how their day went. Then the small conversation would end with a quiet "see you tomorrow".

Their small conversations were like a cycle, only occuring after school. Oshitari Kenya only did it out of instinct, for he and Minami would pass by one another once club was over. He never really thought of it as something grand; just a small act of kindness. Perhaps a bold move, for no one had the guts to talk to the Ice Queen of class 3-2.

It was just a small conversation. Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

It seemed just like an ordinary day. The day ended with a typical senior jazz band rehearsal with other seniors. As she walked out the school doors, Chiaki began to think about the past few days. She did not really expect the Naniwa Speed Star to make a small conversation with her. After all, who wanted to talk to the Ice Queen, who had issues blending in with people?

Too occupied with her thoughts, she did not notice someone gently tapping her shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Minami-san," Kenya greeted, making her jump.

"O-oshitari-san!" she managed to gasp out in surprise. "You scared me..."

Kenya grinned. "Sorry. I didn't think it would scare you."

Chiaki simply nodded. Their conversations would have been over with a "see you tomorrow" by now and Kenya would have bolted the other way, fast like lightning as always.

"So, how was your day?" he asked as he fell into step with her.

"Pretty good," was her reply. Kenya knew she was wondering why he did not go the other way like always.

"Oshitari-san," Chiaki started. "Don't you normally go the other way?"

Kenya grinned. "Actually, my house is this way. I just head elsewhere before going home. You know, grabbing grub to eat."

"Oh, I see," Chiaki gripped the handle of her school bag and alto saxophone case tightly. "I always thought you lived in the opposite direction."

"That's all right," Kenya said. He then pointed at the medium sized case. "Say, what instrument do you play in the jazz band?"

"I'm the second alto saxophonist actually. It's a lot of pressure on me since I also have to play the clarinet in some pieces of sheet music." Chiaki smiled. Kenya noted the happy tone of her voice, as if proud to be able to play an alto saxophone.

"So you do smile after all," Kenya said, before he could stop himself. He turned red – why did he say that? Kenya braced himself, just in case Chiaki got mad at him.

To his surprise, Chiaki laughed.

"Oh! You mean those silly rumours about the Ice Queen not knowing how to smile?" Chiaki asked. "Those are false, obviously."

"I'm pretty sure some think you do smile too," Kenya said. "But majority of people in our class are just plain...blind, I'd say."

She laughed again and Kenya found himself at ease. Chiaki was not like what the rumours had said. She did talk and smile. However, the people in their class were just judgemental and blind about the truth.

Their talk grew into knowing each other more little by little, such as asking each other what their hobbies were and what they liked to eat. As they separated into their respective streets, Chiaki happily waved good-bye at Kenya, finally at ease to know that someone had finally talked to her and knew who she really was instead of her outer mask as the Ice Queen.

* * *

Their regular small talks grew bigger, as they frequently walked home together each day. Kenya noted some things in common, such as their love for _oden_ and their trait of being impatient. Not did only the two of them notice the sudden change, so did their fellow classmates. Several students have tried extracting information from the Naniwa Speed Star about the Ice Queen. However, he shrugged them off with one suggestion: "Go talk to her yourself".

However, his classmates were still reluctant to approach her. Kenya saw the longing look of to be able to talk happily with group of friends on Chiaki's face as a few girls in their class were clustered together, eagerly talking about a newly released book.

Kenya snuck over to her side. "Hey,"

Chiaki looked up. "Ah, Oshitari-kun,"

"Do you know that book those girls are talking about?" Kenya quickly threw the cluster of girls a look over his shoulder.

Chiaki nodded. "It is part of a series called _Stories for the Listeners_,"

"Have you read it before?" Kenya noted a small twinkle in her eyes.

"I sure have," Chiaki smiled. "I haven't the new one yet, that's the one called _Music for the Soul_."

"What's it about?"

"Oh, there's a different story in every book. It's ...um... romance," Chiaki turned pink.

Kenya found himself smiling, in spite of himself. Then again, this bold move might as well help Chiaki become closer with their classmates.

As he went back to his seat in time for their next class, world history, Kenya noticed their classmates talking in hushed voices and quickly glancing at the Ice Queen. He smirked. There was going to be a turn of events, and he could feel it.

* * *

"What is this?" crowed Watanabe Osamu, waltzing over to where the tennis regulars were having lunch on their usual picnic table outside in the school grounds. It was a clear day and the sky barely had clouds floating about.

"What's what?" asked a curious Tooyama Kintarou, gobbling on his lunch.

"Kenya has made a bold move!"

Shiraishi found himself smiling. He knew what the coach was talking about, except for the others.

"Kurarin knows something!" chirped Konjiki Koharu and Hitouji Yuuji in unison. The comedy tennis duo started wheedling information out of the captain, much to Kenya's chagrin.

"Well actually," Shiraishi said, with a smile that seemed to be of wickedness. "Kenya's been talking to a girl a lot recently."

"I knew it," Zaizen Hikaru said, nodding.

"Kenya's approached a special chapter in his life!" sighed Watanabe, ruffling the Naniwa Speed Star's hair. "I feel young again!"

Kenya rolled his eyes. Their coach can be so foolish and creepy at the same time. It boggled his mind on how Watanabe got hired in Shitenhouji.

His gaze averted to Chiaki, who was surrounded by the same group of girls he saw in class talking about that book Chiaki liked. He noted the surprised look on her face and a smile immediately came upon her lips.

Chiaki caught him looking and she flashed him a knowing smile. Kenya found himself grinning as well. His grin and gaze was caught by his teammates and was immediately the subject during the whole lunch hour, much to the Naniwa Speed Star's embarrassment.

* * *

"Today was an interesting day, don't you think?" Kenya asked as she met up with him at the school gates. Tennis practice ended a bit earlier than usual. He knew why. It was for him to talk to Chiaki. His teammates had pestered and teased him during the span of practice. He had pleaded for Shiraishi to make them stop, only to have the Bible of Shitenhouji join in on the bandwagon and tease him as well.

Chiaki nodded happily. "I actually talked to people I didn't know I would talk to. They also had things in common with me. It was...fun. "

A happy smile grew on her face. Kenya couldn't help but smile as well. It made him feel all warm inside when she smiled. He found himself being confused about that feeling. What was it?

"But..." Chiaki's smile suddenly faded into a shy one. "It's all thanks to you, Oshitari-san."

"Me?" Kenya turned pink. "No, it's not me. Don't be silly."

Chiaki stared at him. "What are you talking about? If it were not you, they would not be talking to me today. That atrocious nickname would still be stuck on me."

"Well...but-"

"Shut up, and let me say something."

"I know you only talked to me out of kindness and impulse, but..." Chiaki's eyes had a faraway looked in them. "But no ordinary person would have done something so nice and kind."

Kenya listened, not daring to say anything.

"So," said Chiaki. "Thank you."

"Can I speak now?"

"Yes, you may,"

"You're welcome," Kenya had an idea. A sneaky yet romantic one at that. Guess he and Yuushi shared that romantic attribute. "But you have to make up for it."

Chiaki looked surprised. "How?"

A smile crept on his face. "By going on a date with me this weekend."

* * *

**Random note:** Thank gophers that is over. I-I'm sorry if it's so long, haha.

I think this really shows my Shitenhouji bias, hehe. I'm pretty sure Kenya makes the cut in my favorites list.

I don't really know a lot about romance (since I'm only fourteen), but this is like those beginning stages. Like a virus, ahahaha.

Thank you for taking the time for reading this fic! I hope it wasn't a waste of your time.

* * *


End file.
